The Silver Assassin Special
by Kpuffs
Summary: This is a purely smut story. Its the end point to a story I do not wish to continue the build up on. So here's the smutty end. This story involves a vampire named Klaus, he has the hot's for Sanji vice versa. See authors notes for better description! *Yaoi! BoyXBoy. I warned you. *18 and up only for realz.


A/N: **PLEASE READ THIS FIRST OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHATS HAPPENING!** So hey there, this is a purely smut story. This includes the character I created named Klaus from my story The Silver Assassin. This chapter would have eventually happened, however I no longer had the want to write the story progressing up to this point. This chapter is what I originally thought of and what's been pushing me forward. However I just really wanted to write this smut scene and be happy, so I did! If you have read any of the other chapters then you'll know what Klaus looks like. At this point he doesn't wear his mask on the ship anymore (if you haven't then he wears a black assassin outfit, he's a vampire with green eyes and silver hair), and he had been refusing to drink from Sanji because he was concerned that there might be some irreversible consequences if he did. This is because of the unique scent Sanji's blood has. Sanji's pissed, he feels like he's being snubbed, like his blood isn't good enough and it's pissing him off, hurting his pride. Also they have a lot of sexual tension between each other, they have the hots for each other but it's not really been put out there, till now lol. So that should be all the background you need to not be super confused with this! Enjoy! *also if you want to listen to Change in the house of flies by Deftones when you see the (*).

* * *

The Silver Assassin

Special

Its night time and I know he's waiting for me. I can smell him, his special scent of clove and honey. I pass by the stair case and find him leaning there smoking casually. He turns to me irritation seeping off of him in waves. I try to walk past him, but he sticks out a lean toned leg and stops me in my tracks. "Hey, I want you to tell me right now, why isn't my blood good enough for you huh?! You drink from Zoro and Luffy with no issues, but whenever I offer you to take from me you just refuse instantly! Is my blood so offensive to you?"

I turn to him and cock my head to the side, "Is that what you think?" I smirk, in a flash I have him pinned against the wall having the advantage of being taller I tower over him. His cigarette falls to the ground in his shock of being pinned so suddenly. I pin his wrists above his head with my left hand, with my right I cup his jaw and thread my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. Dipping my face down to his I whisper against his lips, "Is this what you want Sanji? Hmm? You want me to drink from you so badly. The only reason I don't is because I don't know if I could stop." I briefly allow myself to inhale his intoxicating scent, "You smell incredible and I've never smelt anyone like you before, it's so different I wonder if there's something more to it." Licking his lips lightly I continue, "I worry id get addicted to you, you have no idea how hard it is to resist not sinking my fangs into you at every waking moment."

I can feel my resolve slipping as Sanji, the naughty idiot, wedges one of his legs in between mine and rubs roughly against my already hard arousal. 'Fuck', it's the small moan that escapes his perfect lips that does me in; it gets out just as he rubs himself against my leg that he's trapped in between his. 'God damn', "You asked for it Sanji, you'll be responsible for any consequences." I tighten my grip in his hair and pull harshly to the side, exposing the pale column of his neck. I get the feeling he's a bit of masochist if the fact that he arches up and lets out a loud moan from the hair pulling is anything to go by. Bringing my lips to the flesh of his neck I take a taste, licking up and down where his artery pulses franticly.

I open my mouth and rest my fangs along his skin, he moans in anticipation, just as I'm about to sink my fangs in I hear the bunk door open. In a flash I press him to me and run into the galley shutting and locking the door behind us. I move us over to the table and press him into it grinding our clothed cocks together hissing in satisfaction at the feeling. Sanji grabs at my shoulders and presses me close to him as he tilts his head to the side, inviting me to take him. I run my right hand up his back and thread my fingers once again into his silky locks at the back of his head. I bring my other hand up to brush my fingertips over his exposed neck, letting them trail down his chest until I wrap my fingers around his hip in an unwavering grip. He's panting at this point, chest heaving, letting out small whimpers as he grinds against me trying to relieve some of the tension in his loins. Finally, I bring my mouth back down to his neck, not hesitating this time I just sink in. The taste is indescribable, I feel something shift inside of myself and everything feels better than it ever has before, his blood tastes like liquid fire, my chest tightens and I get the sensation that I should never let him go, not ever. His essence is flooding into my mouth in hot spurts; I suck greedily, reveling in his moans and cries as he grips tighter on to my back while he bucks against me with more vigor then previously. All I can think of as I drink from him is that it's not enough, I want more, I want to feel his naked flesh against mine, and I want to feel how hot he is when I bury myself deep inside him.

Finding the will power somewhere deep inside myself, I manage to extract myself from his neck, licking the wound till it closes over. I look down to Sanji finding his eyes blown wide in lust and slight confusion as to why I stopped. I lick my lips tasting the blood that's surely covering my mouth; I swoop forward and ravage his lips. He responds instantly, opening up so I can thrust my tongue inside dominating the kiss, allowing him to taste his own blood he laps at my tongue greedily. Pulling back I take a moment to appreciate the exotic sight of Sanji having blood smeared over his lips, almost as if he was the one drinking blood a moment ago. The sight is too much for me, I quickly strip him and myself down till there's nothing left. I leave for a moment to grab oil from in the kitchen and am back before he can even turn his head to see where I've gone.

I spin him around and position him with his hands flat on the table leaning forward ever so slightly. I waste no time in getting him prepared. Wanting to be inside him, making him feel better then he's ever felt before. Once I've gotten four fingers in with little resistance I pull them out and slick myself up, grasping his hips I bring myself to his entrance and push in gently. He shudders and moans as the new sensation. Feeling him push back onto me I plunge forwards the rest of the way till I'm fully seated inside. Sanji throws his head back and cry's out in surprise. I bring my hands up from his hips, pressing his back into my chest, left arm winding around his chest while my right hand cradles his jaw and tilts his head to the right. Whispering in his ear is murmur, "Sanji, look how gorgeous you are like this, naked, willing and exposed just for me." I see Sanji's eyes flick to the mirror on the wall above the sink; our reflections show us perfectly, being this distance shows our whole forms minus what's hidden behind the table.

(*) Making sure our gazes are locked through the mirror I slowly sink my fangs in once again on his neck. This time I'm slower, savoring the flavor and the expressions he makes as I drink and slowly thrust into his tight heat. He brings up his left arm and threads his fingers through my hair pressing me harder onto his neck like he can't get enough of the feeling. The sight of him arching up, his cock weeping steadily, blood now running down his chest from the wounds on his neck causes me to lose it even more. I remove my left arm from around his chest, instead moving down to grip his left hip tightly as I speed up the thrusts to an unforgiving pace. He clutches on to my hair tighter and moans louder than before, his right hand moving from the table to grip on to his neglected cock. He immediately begins jerking himself quickly, liquid still leaking heavily from the tip. The sight makes me moan into his neck as I lap at the blood still welling up there from his wounds. Feeling his body tense around my cock, I look up to our reflections to see him throw his head back on to my shoulder and see spurts of milky liquid spill out of his arousal to land on the table in front of us. Hearing him whimper, "Klaus…" as he releases does me in, I cum hard inside of him griping onto him all the tighter as I do. My vision flicks white at the intensity of it all.

After a few moments I feel him slump a bit into me, I lick his wound closed again and remove myself from inside of him gently, missing the feeling as soon as I'm out. He collapses on to me and I hold him tight, he's falling asleep already. Checking to make sure I haven't taken too much blood, I clean him up, redress myself and him and carry him to the bunk room. I lay him down on his bunk and crawl in next to him; I look to his sleeping face and brush the hair out of his eyes. I pull him close to me wrapping my arms around him, his head now resting against my chest. Feeling a sense of protectiveness and content, I fall asleep knowing this night has changed everything for us. I'll never be able to leave his side, not that I'd ever want to.

End

* * *

A/N: Well there you go folks! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry I didn't continue with the actual story, but this scene right here is what came to my mind originally and I've been itching to write it sense. I would love to continue the actual story of Klaus and I still may but I'm just not feeling it right now, and the point of writing fan fictions is it's supposed to be fun. So for those who love the smut I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this for myself so I'm quite happy! :D *also not beta'd so sorry for any errors*


End file.
